Une famille
by Shadowkan Shai
Summary: Hein ? Mais que se passe t-il chez les exorcistes ? Chaoji ? Lavi ? même toi Kanda !" Et si tous ce que vous croyez n'était pas réel... Yullen ! enjoy !


**Titre** : Vie de famille ( titre vraiment pourri je sais u.u)

**Auteur** : Shadowkan Shai (yeah it's me )

**Disclaimer** : Des années sont passées et je n'ai toujours pas eu leur garde, c'est injuste , nan

**Note 1 : **Hello tout le monde , ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas , depuis septembre mon ordi me faisait des misères , j'avais également l'emploi du temps assez chargé , impossible de poster quoi que soit !

Pourquoi ces regards , c'est la vérité ce mensonge ! Enfin bref , afin de me faire pardonner , j'ai écris ce truc (j'en suis pas vraiment fière mais bon u.u )

Désolée pour les fautes , laissez des reviews

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- Enfin à la maison chantonna Allen Walker, j'ai hâte de voir Kanda , il m'a tellement manqué ! Ses trop longs cheveux ,son caractère de merde , sa douce peau opaline, ses petits yeux colériques et son odeur de forêt et d'acier, ses magnifiques pectoraux, son adorable petit … Il est beau mon homme !

Quiconque s'approchant du symbiotique aurait aisément pu remarquer l'air de pervers qu'arborait l'exorciste à la pensée de sa pas si douce moitié . Après avoir essuyer le filet de salive , le brave obsédé se dirigea au bureau de Komui afin de lui remettre son rapport, lorsqu'il croisa :

- Chaojiii !!!!!?

Allen était déjà habitué à l'apparence repoussante du chinois , depuis le temps qu'il le côtoyait mais le voir accoutré d'une longue robe hawaïenne bordeaux à oursons vert fluo terminée par deux grosses pantoufles orange pétante en forme de chat , ne le choquait pas plus que ça , ni son air ..hum ..épanoui à la limite de la crétinerie voir à un névrosé trop longtemps enfermé mais c'était plutôt cette grosse proéminence qu'on distinguait à travers la robe.

Chaoji aurait-il pris 50 kilos de plus en l'espace de 2 mois !?

- Oh Allen-san , comment allez vous ? s'exclama le chinois

- Ca .. ça va bredouilla le blandin , dis dis moi Chaoji..tu..tu n'aurais pas..pris du poids ?

- Vous l'avez remarqué ? je suis enceint ! meugla le babouin

Il se mit de profil , sous les couches de graisses superflues , on apercevait un ventre rond , cela donnait plus l'air d'un babouin ayant engloutit une pastèque entière que d'un homme enceint…

- Heiin !?

Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait , il n'avait jamais vu un homme enceint , c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Même le maréchal Cross , son maître , le lui avait dis !

A moins que ce satané maréchal lui eut encore mentit !

Le soupir ( ?) de bien être du truc ( chaoji ) , le tira de ses songes

- J'ai terriblement hâte que Luberrier junior sorte enfin , il deviendra un grand homme tout comme son papa !

L'opération Chaoji-mocheté-ultime-n°1 + Luberrier-petit-fils-d'Hitler-tout-aussi-moche-que-son-mari choqua notre cher héros ( qui ne le serait pas !), ce qui donna quelque chose comme :

Allen piqua un sprint manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur les dalles de pierre , en hurlant tout son effroi, fuyant le chaînon manquant.

Il arriva tout essoufflé au bureau de l'intendant et les yeux exorbités. _Mais c'était quoi ce binz ! _

- Allen , bon retour ! ça ne va pas ?

- Lavi ! toi aussi !! t'es enceint !!

- Haha , tu l'as remarqué , c'est vraiment gênant , toute la congrégation à la preuve de notre amour , j'en suis tout émoustillé !

Mais de quoi Junior parlait-il ? Complètement dépassé par les événement , le disciple de Cross demanda le nom du père .

- Mais c'est Lenalee bien sur !

Walker alla saluer le dallage , nom d'un golem , _qu'avait donc fumé l'auteur ?!_

- M..mais Lenalee est une femme ..ce serait plutôt elle , la mère , et quant à toi , le père , non ?

L'exorciste roux s'esclaffa : « Allen les missions te font perdre la tête , les hommes ont toujours enfantés , et ceux , depuis la nuit des patates translucides !

Epuisé par toutes ces révélations , le blandinet s'affala sur le canapé , éparpillant les feuilles présentes , des hommes enceints , il ne s'y faisait pas du tout ! Il aurait préféré la version des choux et des tulipes …

- Allen t'es sur que ça va ? demanda doucement Lavi , tu as l'air un peu palot

- Non , non bien sur que ça va pas ! , je pars en mission que deux malheureux mois pour te retrouver enceint ! Alors que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était les femmes qui gardaient l'œuf ! explosa le maudit , tous le stress de sa mission se faisait ressentir .

Arrosant copieusement le rouquin de tous les malheurs de la Terre , le peroxydé arrêta subitement sa diatribe, remarquant que son ami avait été bien silencieux , ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Lavi ?

Un simple reniflement lui répondit

_Ne me dîtes pas que…_

- Huu , Allen est méchant avec mouha couina le jeune homme , avant d'éclater en sanglot

- OUIIIN MECHANT ALLEN !!!

Le dit-méchant Allen en resta coi , c'est vrai ce n'était pas la faute du bookman junior. Cet situation n'était qu' un sujet idiot sorti du cerveau malade d'une barge dont on tairait le nom.

Le blandin ne savait plus où se mettre , sa culpabilité grandissait de minute en minute , il s'approcha de son ami et posa doucement une main sur son épaule :

- Lavi …je…je suis désolé…je n'aurai pas du te parler ainsi…je ne sais pas ce qui m'as ..pris .. pardon

Les pleures de l'exorciste au maillet se turent , ne laissant place qu' à de légers reniflements, Lavi gardait la tête baissée , ses mains encerclaient son ventre rebondit , comme pour protéger sa futur progéniture .

Le cœur d'Allen se serra , et si son ami ne lui pardonnait pas ? si il ne lui adressait plus un mot ..ni un regard.. pas même un sourire ou une blague …ni ses conseils …souvent pas utiles …qu'allait-il donc devenir sans…

- grrooraaarrkrkrkkdkfdl

- Lavi ?

- J'ai envie de pudding

Un akuma ailé passa

- Là ?..Maintenant ?

-Viens avec moi, tu dois aussi avoir faim !

- …Mais mon rapport

- Tu le rendra demain, toute façon, Komui a une réunion …

Le roux lui prit le bras et l'entraîna aussi rapidement que lui permettait son ventre , à la cafétéria…

Une fois la nourriture commandée , nos deux amis s'attaquèrent gaiement aux mets , tous malaise oublié. L'héritier des bookmen contait avec enthousiasme le jour où il avait découvert sa grossesse.

-Ce pauvre grand père n'en revenait pas quand je lui ai dis que Lenalee était père ! Même qu'il est tombé sur la tête , comme toi ! s'esclaffa le jeune borgne.

Allen l'écoutait distraitement , le sourire aux lèvres et les joues pleines de dango. Voir Lavi si heureux , si épanoui , étrangement l'apaisé .

Yuu serait-il ainsi si il était .._pause_ , mais d'où venait cette pensée ?

Kanda enceint , _**ça**_ c'était impossible ! _irrévocablement._

Le japonais serait capable de ligoter toutes organes reproductifs afin qu'ils ne servent jamais. Mais un Kanda souriant était une image attendrissante et effrayante à la fois , cet idée lui plaisait assez.

Un doux sourire naquit , alors qu'il imaginait , une ribambelle d'enfants, des filles , des garçons , aux cheveux ivoires ou ébènes , aux yeux lagon ou argent , et son Yuu au beau milieu , les couvant d'un regard aimant et protecteur , puis Allen se glisserai à ses côtés , les joues de l'exorciste à la queue de cheval s'empourpreraient légèrement du à la gêne qu'il ressentira , et le blandinet se pencherai doucement vers lui afin de cueillir un tendre baiser…

« - Allen ? tu baves lui fit remarquer le roux

- Hum..hein ?! désolé c'est l'auteur qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un maudit et une limace

- Oh ..hum..bref , ça se comprend , tu as sans doute envie de retrouver ton homme lança junior

- Héhé , on ne peut rien te cacher

- Allez vaz y ! moi je vais retrouver ma jolie Lenalee

- D'accord , on se voit demain , bonne nuit

Amusez vous bien ! »

Le destructeur laissa son ami et se précipita à sa chambre , il n'avait qu'une seule envie : serrer son taciturne de petit ami contre lui et lui faire des choses vraiment pas nettes , jusqu'au petit matin …

Walker ouvrit brusquement la porte en lançant un tonitruant ' je suis de retour' sachant que cette manie horripilait son amant.

Ce qui ne manqua pas…

- Ta gueule !! l'accueilli Kanda lui assenant un coup de poing sur le nez

- Salut mon amour , toi aussi tu m'as manqué grommela t-il , en frottant son nez rougi , les yeux rivés au sol

- Papa ! papa !

Allen releva immédiatement ses prunelles qui se posèrent sur trois bambins. Ces dits bambins se jetèrent sur lui , le faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est quoi cette tronche Moyashi ? s'inquiéta légèrement le japonais

- Qui..qui sont ces enfants ? interrogea le disciple de Cross , ses yeux argent-gris cendres se posaient sur chaque enfant , stupéfait .

- Où est – ce que Komui t'as envoyé ? Ce sont tes gosses !

- Les..les miens..les nôtres ?

- Tchh d'après toi ?! bougonna le brun à la queue , se demandant intérieure à quoi jouer son crétin d'amant .

Le dit-crétin d'amant observés ces petits êtres collés à lui.

Deux petites filles d'environ 5 ans , sans doute des jumelles , elles avaient toutes deux des couettes à l'indienne avec des rubans violet et turquoise entremêlés dans leurs longs cheveux noires, elles arboraient un gigantesque sourire et leurs yeux argentés pétillaient de joie.

Tournant un peu le regard , Allen détailla son troisième « bébé », une tignasse blanche , un peu en bataille encadrée un visage rond surmontés de grand yeux bleu ,un timide sourire sur les lèvres , le petit murmura un « tu m'as beaucoup manqué papa » de sa voix de lutin .

Ne sachant comment réagir ; le maudit les enlaça tout simplement .

Alors c'était ça ? Avoir une famille , lui qui n'avait connu que Mana , le voilà père de famille , enfin si c'était bien lui le père.

Il se sentait si bien , dans cette étreinte ; cette chaleur que lui procurait ses enfants …

- Tu deviens bien sentimental , 'mon chéri' ricana Kanda-caseur-de-moment-trop-mignon-(ou niais)

- Oui , ça en a tout l'air , tu m'as vraiment manqué , _vous_ m'avez vraiment manqué rectifia t-il

- Tcchh , crétin , enfin au moins tu pourras t'occuper . Komui m'a assigné à une mission , je pars ce soir .

- Quoi ! Mais je viens à peine d'arriver _, je voulais te briser les hanches_ , tu ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain ?

- Ce sont les ordres Allen , c'est juste l'histoire d'une ou deux semaines …

- Deux semaines , c'est dans une éternité !

Les enfants observaient leur parents , assez déroutés de la conversation , _papa agissait bizarrement ce soir._

- 'Fait pas chier , je t'ai bien attendu tout un mois , moi !

- Oui mais , qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tous ce temps ? couina le délavé

Tirant une tête de martyre constipé , selon le japonais et de pitit chien tout mignon ,selon l'auteur.

- Question idiote , pourquoi pas en _t'occupant_ de tes gosses !

Sortant un poupin de nulle part , Kanda lui fourra le bébé dans les bras – déjà bien chargé.

Une petite touffe de cheveux sur le dessus du crâne , une moue renfrognée , des petits yeux marines lui promettant une et mille souffrance. Il avait dans ses bras un Yuu miniature , digne héritier de l'original.

Le bébé émit un grognement .

« _Il a peut être faim_ « pensa le père si c'était bien lui , vu la ressemblance du bébé et de la mère , sa tendre moitié aurait pu le faire tout seul.

Ce dernier finissait de préparé sa valise , n'oubliant pas d'apporter son collier porte-chance-de-victoire-contre-les-vilains-pas-beaux-akumas - petite breloque ( fait de sachet de bonbon ,de coquillage et de bouchon en plastique) que lui avait confectionné sa charmante marmaille. Une fois sa valise bouclée et ses bottes sanglées , il étreignit doucement ses anges , laissant comme toutes bonnes mères , de dernières recommandations.

- Embêter bien votre empoter de père (hé !) , n'oubliez pas de brosser vos dents , avec du dentifrice et non de savon !

- Oui maman / gumgaa répondit sa progéniture.

Chaque enfant (même le bébé) posa un bisou sur la joue de leur mère , quand le père voulut faire de même , un autre coup de poing sur le pif , l'en dissuada .

Kanda avait beau être mère , il restait toujours le Kanda-à-la-prochaine-connerie-ça-va-chier-compris-Moyashi-pourri que nous adorons tous.

La porte se referma sur le kendoka .

Les membres de la famille Walker se regardèrent.

-Hum..quand Kanda n'est pas là , les Walker dansent , amusons nous un peu .

Ouais !!

**** 2 heures plus tard***

CLANNG ! TCHIIC ! BAM ! POUUFFF ! SLURRP !

- Bébé attention ! mes chéries déposez ça , vous allez vous blesser ! et arrêtez de rire !

La chambre autrefois si bien rangé ( merci Maman Yuu) ; était sans dessus dessous , le matelas était retourné , les coussins éventrés , la table brisée tandis qu'une des chaises était passé à travers la fenêtre , cassant la vitre.

Quand le pauvre Blandinet avait proposé divers amusements à ses enfants , il ne pensait pas que ça tournerait ainsi. Ses angelots s'étaient transformés en rejetons du diable, même le bébé s'y était mis !

Ce dernier renversé le contenu de son biberon sur le carrelage , s'aspergeant du liquide. Pendant ce temps , les deux jumelles sautaient sur le matelas (l'éventrant au passage ) , alors que le garçon s'accrochait à la lampe manquant de se rompre le cou .

Allen regardait ce spectacle bras ballant , la situation lui échappait . Il respira profondément puis s'écria :

- Ca suffit !

Les suppôts de Satan se stoppèrent , observant leur père avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous trois ! _( je sais même pas comment ils s'appellent )_ désigna le père de famille , vous remettez le matelas à sa place pendant que je nettoie le bébé !

- ….

- Compris !

- Oui papa…

- Bien !

Les minis mousquetaires essayèrent de remettre le matelas sur le sommier , mais vu leur taille et leur âge s'était carrément une mission suicide !

Allen étira un rictus , une aura violette émanant de lui , voilà qui devrait les occupés un bon moment , il aurait largement le temps de remettre la chambre en ordre et de décrasser ce petit bout . Rien de mieux que l'autorité parentale pour calmer ces monstres.

- Allez toi , viens par là , tu es tout collant …

L'exorciste porta son benjamin vers la salle de bain . Il empoigna la poignée de la porte et tira, brusquement , tel un placard trop rempli , des dizaines de mômes dégringolèrent dans un raffut épouvantable.

- PAPA !!!

Il y avait des petits , des grands ,des moyens , des micros, des bébés , des filles , des garçons , et même des garçons habillés en fille !

Tous étaient des versions d'Allen ou de Kanda , bien souvent un mélange des deux .

Et tout ce monde lui appartenait !

- AAAHHHHHHHHHH hurla le blandin avant de se faire recouvrir par sa progéniture.

- Ta gueule !!

- AAAHHHHA ! hein !? Kanda !

- Tu vas te la fermer oui ! Y'en a qui veule pioncer ici !!

Allen redressa la tête , scrutant les moindres recoins , il était dans sa chambre , dans son lit aux côtés de son amant. Mais alors tout ça …

- N'était qu'un rêve murmura t-il avant de rire doucement de soulagement ou de peine , il ne le savait pas

Ce n'était qu'un songe ! _Irréel et stupide_ . Les Hommes n'avait pas de placenta et ne portaient encore moins de fœtus !

Il ne ressentira jamais ce sentiment de plénitude que lui avait procuré cet étreinte avec ces enfants , _jamais…_

- Tchh pourquoi tu ris ?

- Pour rien , j'ai juste fait un rêve assez étrange

- Sale pousse de soja ! tu m'as réveillé en pleine nuit juste pour ça ! rugis le manieur de Mugen

Dès qu'il avait senti le Moyashi , se tournait en tous sens dans le lit , gémissant des propos incohérents ; il s'était tout de suite inquiété .

Allen avait peut être recommencer à rêver de ces choses morbides , emplis d'akumas , de solitude et de douleur …mais ce n'était qu'un rêve , stupide de surcroît …

Bougant , Kanda roula sur le flan , faisant dos à cet imbécile qui lui servait d'amant.

Le silence s'installa , vite brisé par le symbiotique :

- Dis mon Kanda

- ….

- Tu crois qu'on peut avoir des enfants ?

- Nous sommes des hommes c'est impossible ! Crétin !

- Je le sais ça , mais …il y a bien l'adoption …

Yuu se retourna observant sa pousse de soja , il (Allen) avait entouré son corps de ses bras et posé son menton sur ses genoux. Ses iris scrutaient un point que lui seul semblait voir.

Il avait l'air si _vulnérable _, ainsi , cet idiot de rêve l'avait grandement chamboulé.

Le kendoka soupira , retenant une de ces répliques acerbes , son maudit avait besoin d'être rassurer pas rabaisser.

- Ouais sûrement puisqu'il y a l'adoption dit le japonais en pesant ses mots , pourquoi cette question ?

Le disciple de Cross rougit , il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son nouveau fantasme serait de le voir aussi rond qu'un ballon , attendant un heureux évènement !

Il aimait la vie !

- Hum , juste comme ça hasarda le peroxydé

l'exorciste brun se redressa et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son cadet , accentuant le rougissement ; personne sur Terre ne pouvait résister au regard-sexy-n°32 : dis-le-moi-ou-ca-va-chier-et-sévère du beau taciturne et surtout pas un Allen Walker .

Celui-ci complètement hypnotisait par le regard lâcha sans réfléchir : « je veux une famille »

Se rendant compte de sa déclaration , il ajouta : « enfin je veux dire , les enfants c'est bien ,c'est mignon , je ne les considère pas comme des animaux de compagnie mais c'est bien les enfants , y'a de l'ambiance et des factures et des chaises cassées aussi et paf !

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! t'es malade ! fou furieux !

- C'était pour te faire taire , alors ferme la ou t'en reçoit un autre !

- T'es méchant , je me confesse et toi , tu me frappes …

- T'es chiant ! ' va pas chercher loin , tu as _déjà_ une famille !

- Est-ce que tu en fais partie ?

- Imbécile !

- Je t'aime aussi

-Ta gueule et pionce !!

*** Très tôt le matin ***

- Kanda ? Kanda ? Yuuuu ?!

- HA quoi encore !!

- Je pense qu'une robe hawaïenne te scierait à merveille quand tu auras le ventre rond !

- …..

- Chéri ?

- MUGEN ACTIVATION !!

**

* * *

**

**Omake : **

**Shadow ze grand retour** : eh voilà c'est fini ! qu'en pensez vous ?

**Allen se pointant** : c'est vraiment mignon tout plein !

**Shadow **: Allen , c'est quoi tous ces pansements sur le visage ?

**Allen** : c'est Kanda !! Il a fait que me frapper tout le long de ta fic !!

**Shadow** : ah , tiens où il est ?

**Allen **: 'sait pas , peut être en vacances …

**Shadow** ,**beuglant** : Kanda ? Kanda ? Où t'es ?

**Kanda se trémoussant** : la ferme !

**Shadow en mode beug** : oooooooooooooh

**Allen, tout fière** : héhé je l'ai fais tout seul !

**Kanda , tout rouge** : vos gueules !!!

**Shadow** : t'es trop mignon !! tu ressembles à une mongole fière !! je peux toucher ton ventre ?!

**Kanda** : MUGEEENNN !!!

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de revenir sur le fandom, surtout que j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était agrandis =)**

**J'espère également que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus de cet OS ( laisser des reviews = )) **

**Et également , je vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes et reposez vous bien !!**


End file.
